


【带卡】鸣人佐助生了堍

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 标题就是雷点，慎入！鸣佐鸣无差，具体谁生的我也不知道。为了不更加丧心病狂，设定神无毗堍卡18。我知道我很雷，别看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 5





	【带卡】鸣人佐助生了堍

ABO背景，鸣人和佐助生了堍，但是堍掉进了时空间隙去了卡西时代。宇智波只能确认这是宇智波的人，找了堍的奶奶收养。

然后和原著一样的发展，堍神无毗之后，卡西发现堍遗留的基因标本，和佐助是父子关系。然后他就会觉得，佐助是堍的私生子。然后对佐助尽心尽力。

然后堍就被莫名其妙的塞了一个私生子，结果佐助叛村之后，卡西又觉得鸣人越来越像堍。甚至比佐助更像，然后他就想啊，不会吧，鸣人不是水门老师的孩子吗!

结果一验，居然也是父子关系。卡西：?????堍你要有多少私生子。

卡西非常混乱，可是鸣人真的很像堍。而且检验报告验了十遍都是父子关系，他就只能尽心尽力的待鸣人。看鸣人天天追佐助他还在想，这就是血缘的力量吗!

直到鸣人和他出柜，卡西暴言：可是佐助他是你亲兄弟啊！然后鸣人和卡西都混乱了。然后就这样混乱到了四战。四战堍要杀鸣人，卡西气到发抖，这可是你亲儿子啊！我不能让你这样做。

然后鸣人佐助联手打堍，他又纠结，你们不能亲手杀了亲爹啊。

堍：??????卡卡西你在说什么啊?我怎么就多了两个私生子????????嘴都要气裂了。佐助更气，我怎么就和吊车尾成兄弟了。一点都不像好吗!然后因为场面过于混乱。四战惨遭魔改，堍想送死没死成。

回村之后终于重新做了亲子鉴定，鸣人和佐助分别和堍是父子关系。可他俩之间没有兄弟关系。于是真相大白，堍超凶的推到了卡。

你这么喜欢给我带私生子是不是，一个还不够还整俩，还整到亲爹头上了。我一定要把你日到揣崽。让你再带带你自己生的。

于是，卡西带完小黑毛，小金毛之后，不得不又开始带起小白毛。这时他还没搞明白，我的学生咋就成堍的爹了?

然后后面就是，鸣佐生娃的时候刚好大筒木来袭，被生出来的堍，就不慎落入了时间间隙，闭环了。

End.


End file.
